Father's Day Surprise
by Zoja
Summary: Alexis and Kate organize the perfect Father's Day for Castle.


**A/N: **I am sure that I'm a little early/late with a Father's Day story when it comes to when it's celebrated in USA, and probably other places in the world as well, but in Poland we always celebrate it on the 23rd of June. This idea came to me few days ago and I thought that today is a nice occasion to share it.

* * *

When it came to Richard Castle, her feelings towards him were often changing during the years she had the opportunity to get to know him better. At first he was driving her crazy so much, that she wasn't even able to describe it. It was only later that she started to realize that as the time passes, she doesn't find him so infuriating as at the beginning. Yes, his crazy theories were annoying sometimes, but she secretly found them quite funny and distracting, which often allowed her to have a clearer view and notice something she hasn't before. She didn't even know when he actually became a person she started to trust, to treat like a partner, even though he wasn't a cop. And she definitely had no idea, when she completely fell in love with that man, but the one thing she was sure of was that she never stopped loving him. Because in reality, he turned out to be a loyal, caring, loving, reliable and protective man she would have never guessed he was at the beginning of their acquaintance. And now he was her partner in absolutely everything, and she was happy to think that she had such a wonderful husband.

She grinned to herself, when she started to wake up in the morning and rolled to her left side to wrap her arm around him. Her eyes snapped open in surprise at the emptiness she had found by this movement; she raised her head and noticed that he wasn't in bed, and the unusual silence indicated, that he wasn't anywhere around either. It was only when she sat, that she noticed the date on the clock, which was standing at the bedside table. It was the Father's Day and he was out with Alexis. The girl told her that she wanted to take her dad away from everyone else, to spend the whole day with him, so it was obvious that he couldn't be there when she woke up. She just didn't realize that it was already this day.

She knew that Castle was going to have fun with Alexis. It never mattered, what they were doing, the only thing he really needed to enjoy the activity was his daughter's company. With the exception of shopping; it was something he always sent Alexis to her with and swore to never do that with any of them. But she knew that his daughter could convince him eventually to join if needed, it wasn't like he was able to say no to her often. She guessed that Alexis' maturity played a big role in that as he knew that he could trust her, but the main reason was that he just loved her and would give her absolutely anything.

It was the part of him that she fell in love with first. She always admired what a great father he was. A lot could be said about him but never that he didn't care about his family. Kate knew that he would be willing to sacrifice his own life without a short moment of hesitation if he knew, that it would save Alexis. But she even loved the casual part of his fatherhood, and her heart was always swelling with love as she was watching them.

Since she fell in love with him, she secretly dreamed that one day she will be able to watch him with their child – or children. She knew that he would love them just as much as he loved Alexis, and the truth was that since she started to think about it – what happened quite a while before they were together, it was difficult for her to imagine having children with someone other than him. Now, that they were married, she dreamed about that much more often and was happy to learn that he thought about that, too. They agreed to try and just a few days earlier she thought she was going to jump out of her skin with happiness. The test confirmed what was circling around her head for a moment, but she just ignored the symptoms thinking, that they couldn't be lucky so quickly. She was going to have a child, be a mother – something she didn't really see for herself only few years earlier. She didn't even see it for herself at the beginning of her acquaintance with Castle, and if anyone had told her about that back then, she would have never believed. But it was true and she just couldn't wait to share it with Rick. She meant for this news to be his gift, and was very impatient to see his reaction.

~ Caskett ~

When he finally stood in front of the door to the apartment, he was exhausted. Alexis decided to take him to the amusement park, which was opened not so long ago and he wanted to go there since that day. He didn't have the opportunity to, as Kate was either busy with a new case – so was he, with helping her - or exhausted, or just wanted to relax after busy days. Alexis told him that she couldn't, because she wanted to study and in her free time she wanted to spend time with her friends. He wasn't mad at either of them and now he knew that the two of them agreed that his daughter will take him there for the Father's Day.

_There were a lot of fathers with their children there, but they were surely the most extraordinary pair. Everyone looked at them surprised not only because Alexis was an adult, but also because he acted in a more childish way than his daughter. They took part in a lot of activities prepared specially for this occasion, and also had fun on rides and plays, which were there always. He really couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun and made a mental note that one day he just have to bring Kate there. _

"_Thank you, Alexis. It was the best gift you've ever gotten me!" he said as they sat in the park and ate ice-creams on their way back._

"_I'm really glad you liked my idea, but you say that every year."_

"_It's because every year you think of something even better than the previous one." _

"_If I decided to spend day on the couch with you, watching movies and eating popcorn, you'd say that it was the best anyway." _

"_I'm sure you'd choose really great movies." _

_They both laughed and he hugged her tightly, as their little treats were already eaten. _

"_One of the things I love about the Father's Day is that you always think of something for only the two of us. I can spend the whole day only with you, while it's practically impossible any other time." _

"_I know, Dad. That's why I've made it a tradition I don't want to change. Well, when you and Kate have children, I'll have to share you, but I think we'll think of something that would allow us to keep it. I may even think of something to include them in our little adventures." _

_He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. He held her like that, pressed against his side and felt her wrap her arms around him, making herself comfortable._

"_You don't even know how much it means to me, that you feel fine with the idea of me and Kate having children."_

"_Judging by the fact that you've told me that probably about hundred times, I do know that. And why shouldn't I feel fine? I always wanted to have a brother or a sister, you just weren't really eager to give me one…" she grinned and he chuckled. _

"_I think the reason for this is quite obvious, isn't it?" Alexis nodded her head, still smiling. "And when it comes to you not feeling fine with it… It's not like you're a child anymore, and with this age difference… I'm a little afraid that if me and you go out for a walk with a stroller, people are just going to assume that you're my trophy wife! Or even worse, that I'm an older, wealthy man who is sponsoring you and knocked you up!" _

"_You're famous! And people know about you and Kate, they love Caskett! Weren't you in the top ten of the cutest famous couples on this gossipy site?" _

"_Thanks for reminding me the reason, why I had to sleep in the guest bedroom for a week… Like it was my fault!"_

"_My point is, that knowing about Caskett, they know what your wife looks like. And it's not like I'm even a little similar to Kate! And those who will just assume what you said… It would be funny if they saw us once, and the other time you with Kate on the walk… I guess I'd be marked as the big, bad marriage-breaker, wouldn't I? Or do you think the role would go to Kate?" _

_The way Alexis was smiling at him made him chuckle and smile back. He hugged her tighter for a moment, showing her his happiness about the fact that she didn't seem to be sharing his worries. He never said it to Kate, because he was afraid that he may hurt her feelings, but before he actually admitted that he'd like to have a family with her, he talked to Alexis. Even though he thought it would be nice to have a little Beckett running around, he wanted to know that his daughter would be comfortable with it. _

"_You really are the best daughter in the world, you know?" _

"_Yeah, you've been kind of telling that to me every now and then for as long as I can remember."_

He smiled to himself and went inside the apartment he noticed Kate moving around the kitchen and finishing the dinner. He started to wonder if it was also a part of plan for a perfect day for him as it seemed that she made the dinner ready just at the right time. He wouldn't really be surprised if Alexis just gave Kate a sign that he was going home, so she could prepare that for the moment when he comes back.

"Hey." she smiled, when she noticed him watching her "How was your day with Alexis? Were you good for her, so she could enjoy herself or she had to babysit you all the time?"

"You're hurting my feelings."

He pouted his lips, looking at her with sad eyes, but had a difficult time keeping the face expression, when she approached him with a grin. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to himself and giving kissing her.

"I made you dinner, which I hope will make it up to you. And I kind of made sure that your mother won't come here until tomorrow…"

"Wow, how did you managed _that_?"

"You want me to tell that to you, so you could do that every day? It's going to be my little secret. But I think now, that you're home you can open the gift from me."

He raised his eyebrows, a little surprised at the idea of her giving him gifts on the occasion. He then grinned to himself, when he thought of the reason why she might have done it, but could it be? He tore the paper from the small, flat package Kate handed him and grinned even wider if it was possible. He was looking at the ultrasound picture and there was only one reason why could Kate be giving him that. He chuckled, when he read the small letter attached to it.

"_Hi Daddy! Here I am, can you see me? I need to stay in Mommy a little longer, but I thought it would be nice to say hi. I asked her to do something nice for you, so I hope you're going to like it. Happy Father's Day! Love you!" _

The only sound he made was a loud, happy scream. He wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her very tightly only to lift her a little a moment later and start spinning her around.

"Dizzy, dizzy! Put me back on the floor!" she squealed, closing her eyes tightly, with her arms clasped around his neck.

He obeyed immediately, placing her back on her feet. His hand moved to cup her cheek, then moved to the back of her head and he pulled her head to his, kissing her.

"If this is this 'something nice' for me, then I love it." he said, when they broke the kiss because of lack of the air.

"It's just the beginning, Castle. The dinner is waiting for you, and we can make an exception today and avoid the 'if you're a good boy you'll get a dessert' rule…'. We've got the whole place for ourselves for a long time…"

"I like the sound of that. Shall we, Mrs. Castle?" he motioned towards the table with his head and Kate nodded.

He was grinning to himself the whole evening, unable to remember the last time he had such a wonderful day. It was – for sure – the best Father's Day he ever had, and it would be a difficult task to even think of organizing a better one.


End file.
